


Take Your Man

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically what really went down in Las Vegas, charles is just being a lil shit but what it new, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: This is Las Vegas, his friends brought him here to get laid and Daniel somehow magically appeared out of nowhere. Charles took it as a sign. He had nothing to lose, he liked the challenge and so he texted Pierre right after he decided to just go for it.AKA: what really happened in Las Vegas, August 2019.HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO DAN&CHARLES LAS VEGAS
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Take Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello,
> 
> it is just a quick PWP that i thought of before i went to bed one night.  
> It is centered around Daniel&Charles, but ofc there is Maxiel undertones because i suck so yeah... 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Charles looked at Pierre’s answer and laughed. He was sure his best friend knew that Charles thrived in chaos and he was always up to create some shit. Especially when it came to messing up with Max. Charles made it his lifelong goal to make Max’s life as miserable as he could.

And it was not like he'd planned this either. His friends took him to Las Vegas to get him away for a little, to make Charles take a break and to not let him spend all his free days in Maranello anyway. They said he needed to live like a normal dude a little, party with them and get drunk and laid properly. They just wanted to help him forget that he is some important Formula One driver that has to think 3 steps ahead with everything. And what is a better place for that than Las Vegas?

Charles was just as surprised as Daniel when they met in the hotel lobby. They laughed about it and talked for a while, Daniel knowing Las Vegas fairly well and he tried to give Charles some tips. He told him that he would take them all out to the best parties around there if they were up for it. He quickly told Charles his room number and told him to hit him up if he needed anything before he had to run after his friends.

The next evening, Charles was chilling in his hotel room after spending the entire day exploring and trying to get rid of his hangover, because of course they had to go party the first night there and Charles' athlete body is not used to that much alcohol. He was scrolling through his socials when he saw Daniel’s new picture. 

Dan posted it not even four minutes ago, so it has to be from today. Charles chuckled at the fact that Max already commented it, he was pretty sure the boy has Daniel’s Instagram notifications on and it made him laugh even more. So whipped. Charles bet if Max knew that he is in the same hotel as Daniel then he would be catching the first plane to Las Vegas right that moment. Oh yeah, if only he knew. 

And that was how Charles' plan got set in motion. Charles could not stop the thoughts running through his mind, and oh the possibilities. There was no denying the fact that Daniel was fucking gorgeous. Charles saw him only as a friend though, flirting with him from time to time because that’s just how Daniel was, and Charles enjoyed the attention. Also, it made Max pissy and that is always a nice bonus. 

But as he was laying in his bed, looking at the picture, his mind started thinking. This is Las Vegas, his friends brought him here to get laid and Daniel somehow magically appeared out of nowhere. Charles took it as a sign. He had nothing to lose, he liked the challenge and so he texted Pierre right after he decided to just go for it.

After that, he went to take a shower and get dressed. He opted for a sweat-shorts and a light blue T-shirt. He then grabbed his phone and made his way out of the room, a man on a mission. As he was making his way to Daniel’s room, he just hoped the Aussie would be there and would actually agree to stay in for the night.  
He knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough the door open and Charles was met with one of Daniel’s smiles.

“Charles. I was not excepting you here. Did something happen?” Daniel looked at him, alarmed.  
“Oh no, everything is fine. I just didn’t feel like partying today, so I wanted to ask if you are not up for a movie night and room service?” Charles asked, hoping for the best.  
“Sure, why not. I will just text the guys that I won’t be going with them tonight,” Daniel smiled at him and moved out of the way to let Charles in. 

“I mean you can say no if you have other plans,” Charles really didn’t want to be a bother.  
“Nah, it is fine. They will survive one night without me,” Daniel said as he started texting on his phone. Charles did a victory dance in his head as the hardest part was done. Now, let’s just see what would happen.

They settled in Daniel’s bed and ordered some snacks through room service. Daniel was making him watch Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, because it was apparently a sin that Charles had never seen it before. Charles had to say that he actually really enjoyed the movie and he liked how Daniel the movie was. After that Daniel picked Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy and Charles swore he would never let him pick movies ever again. Even though the movies were ridiculously stupid, Charles was having the time of his life. They were just snacking and talking in between laughing their asses off. It was a very nice evening.

Charles looked over at Daniel and his breath hitched as he saw him losing it over something the dude in the movie said. Looking at him a moment longer, Charles cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Daniel immediately kissed him back, rolling him over, turning the kiss greedy. Charles was almost surprised at how smoothly it went, Daniel deepening the kiss quickly. 

“You know this is just a one time thing, right? I hope you... Because I am…” Daniel asked him breathlessly after they had been making out for a while. Probably not even sure what he meant himself, but Charles got it.  
“Of course. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,” Charles said cheekily with an attempt of winking. Daniel just nodded as he chuckled a little, shaking his head at Charles' failed wink, before he dived back into mouthing at Charles neck.

Charles groaned and rocked up against him, letting his hands roam free. Daniel quickly got rid of his and Charles’ t-shirt as he moved his mouth down his torso. Charles buried his hands into Daniel’s curls as he tugged a little on them, making Daniel moan against his skin. In the next few minutes, they slowly stripped one another. Daniel’ hungry lips licked and tasted Charles’ skin as Charles just laid back and basked in the attention letting Dan do all the work. 

Daniel gave Charles’ hard cock a couple of quick strokes before he moved back a little. Charles looked at him in question as he saw him rummaging through the nightstand drawer. His question got answered as Daniel threw a bottle of lube and a condom at him. 

“Las Vegas hotel room essentials. Bless them,” Daniel smiled and winked at him. And damn, Charles really wished he could blink like Dan just did. Daniel got back to him and wasted no time, lubing up his fingers right away. He circled Charles’ hole before he slowly worked one finger in. He kissed him deeply and he worked more and more fingers into him, Charles whimpering and moaning into his mouth. Charles’ hands were clutching Daniel’s curls as he stroke that pleasurable spot deep inside of him, making his vision blur.

“Please, please, please…Daniel,” Charles was almost sobbing as Dan fucked his fingers deeper and harder into him. He was tight, arching into each thrust, head thrown back. “Daniel, I need you inside of me. I am not gonna last long,” Charles whimpered as he screw his eyes shut from all of the sensation.

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby,” Daniel slowly took his fingers out and Charles immediately whimpered at the loss. Daniel shut him up with a quick soft kiss and his petted his hair softly before he reached out for the condom. Quickly he got it on and got back in his position.

He moved over Charles, pressing the head of his cock into him. Daniel started pushing his way inside, making Charles moan and throw his head back once more. When Daniel was fully in Charles wrapped his legs around his waist and rocked up against him. Daniel set up a quick hard pace right away. Charles was rocking up, one of his hand deep in Daniel’s curls and the other was clawing at his strong biceps.

They kissed messily between the deep thrusts. Daniel hooked his arms under Charles and grabbed his shoulders for more leverage. He drove in deep and Charles scraped his nails down Daniel’s back. None of them have any air capacity for kissing, so Daniel moved his head and buried it in Charles’ collarbone. His breath on Charles‘ skin was hot, but it made Charles shiver.

Charles surrendered to him, letting him take what he wanted. He was happy to give it to him all. Daniel groaned loudly, almost turning it into an animalistic growl, as he chased his high, his hands imprinting into Charles’ shoulders. Charles moaned and moved against him harder, feeling his climax coming.  
“Harder…almost...there…” Charles groaned out loud. His cock was trapped tightly between their bodies, so the friction combined with Daniel hitting his prostate was sending him over the edge. “Daniel!” he screamed as he came, making a mess on both of their stomachs.

Daniel groaned as he felt Charles’ muscles clench around him, and his orgasm followed soon after. He collapsed fully onto Charles and tried to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out. Panting, they laid in one another's arms. Charles relaxed his legs and ran his hands over Daniel’s back in soothing circles. After a while they parted, Dan slowly getting up and cleaning the mess. After that, he got back into the bed. 

“Stay here tonight, we can get some breakfast tomorrow morning,” Daniel said softly.  
“Okay,” is all Charles said. He slowly run his hard thought his curls one last time before Daniel gave him a soft kiss on a forehead. He then turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes. 

It didn’t take long before Charles heard him snoring softly. He quickly got his phone and set the other part of his plan in motion. He knew what he was doing right there was far beyond his usual shenanigans, but he just couldn’t help it. He was going to make this amazing night into a one that is even better.

He took a pic of sleeping Dan, thanking the God that Las Vegas is full of lights that was shining in through the window so there was a soft glow around him. He quickly sent the picture to Max because that is how he got the idea in the first place. At that moment, he was not even sorry he was breaking the -What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas- as he was too high on the shit he was about to cause.

It was past 1 am in Las Vegas so it was probably past 9 or 10 am in Europe. Math was really the last of Charles’ problems. He just needed for Max to see it. And Max didn’t disappoint as his reply came back in a couple of minutes. Charles just chuckled to himself, put the phone away and blissfully closed his eyes. 

_What a night. Las Vegas really didn't disappoint._

**Author's Note:**

> And if the first thing Dan was met after he came back to Monaco was an angry Dutch boy running after him and finally fucking claiming him angrily... oh well, they only have Charles to thank for that.
> 
> Yeahhhh, so there is that!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> You can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo!


End file.
